


Friends Will Be Friends

by shiretotowntonation



Series: Queen-inspired fics [10]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Femdom, Gangbang, Multi, NSFW, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, heavy drinking (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiretotowntonation/pseuds/shiretotowntonation
Summary: Everyone wants a piece of Joe Mazzello...





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Gwil's insta post from last Sunday, and Joe's comment underneath.   
> This is pure filth and I'm not sorry about it. See y'all in Hell, folks.
> 
> Part 10 of a series of fics which are inspired by/share the title of Queen songs.

The awards season couldn’t have been going better for the BoRhap cast –  they had been attending event after event, and they felt the love and appreciation of the crowd even when they didn’t win any awards. The parties before the awards shows were usually where the cast could let off steam and have fun all night before the big day, which was generally about anxiety, rushing and having to make sure everything was perfect. One of such events was the pre-SAG awards party, to which some of the cast were invited. Gwilym, Ben, Lucy, Allen and his wife Jessica, and Joe were all ready to enjoy themselves as much as possible, the latter maybe even a little too much. 

 

Many drinks were usually had during these events, and wherever there’s alcohol involved, things usually get funny or scandalous, or both. Joe Mazzello was definitely aiming for all of it that night. He actually seemed deceivingly sober from afar, but as soon as he opened his mouth, one could tell that he was far from it. Nobody was really sure if he had actually made it his objective to flirt with all of his co-stars or it had just sort of  _ happened _ , but he did try to apply all his charm on everyone, including the newly wedded Allen, whose wife was standing right next to them.

 

“My God, Jessica, I’m  _ soooo _ sorry!” - The ginger pleaded when he realised his mistake, taking the actresses hands into his own, as if he were about to say a teary goodbye to her. 

 

“Hey, you know what, Joseph? Why don’t you come with me a sec?” - Ben appeared behind him and placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulders gently. He escorted him away from the couple, exchanging a knowing look with Allen before rolling his eyes at the tipsy New Yorker. Lucy and Gwilym were watching the scene unfold as they sat on a sofa not too far away from the others, drinks in their hands, giggling to themselves in amusement.

 

“He tried to get in your pants, too, didn’t he?” - Lucy glanced up at the Welshman, grinning as she tapped her fingers on the champagne glass she was holding.

 

“Yep.” - Gwilym answered after he swallowed some of his whiskey, putting the glass down with a sigh - “At this point I’m convinced the bouncer’s going to be next.” - His comment made the blonde actress laugh out loud, lightly swatting the tall one’s arm. 

 

“What?” - Gwil chuckled, laughing along with his cast mate when he saw her reaction - “Don’t tell me it isn’t what this is starting to look like.”

 

“Oh, it is, it is.” - Lucy nodded, still snickering before she could pull herself together, taking a sip of her beverage. She fell silent for a moment, just gazing at the crowd, before turning back to Gwilym. - “What if we gave him what he wanted?” - She raised her eyebrows, bringing the glass to her lips again as she looked at Gwil expectantly.

 

“Really?” - The tall man furrowed his brows, almost in a shock as he shifted in his seat more towards Lucy” - He’s drunk off his arse, do you think it’s a good idea to have sex with him right now? Also, who’s “we”?”

 

“Of course not right away, silly!” - Lucy gave his arm another light slap - “First of all, we stop him from drinking any more booze, then we give him something to eat and wait. Then we’ll see. If he still wants it, he can get it.” - She shrugged innocently.

 

“Who’s “we” again?” - Gwilym asked impatiently.

 

“Well, anyone who’s willing!” - The blonde lightly flailed her arms around. - “Could be one of us, could be all of us!”

 

“Are you… essentially suggesting a gangbang?” - The Welshman studied his co-star, his brows tightly pressed together.

 

“Yeah! So? You’ve never been in one before?” - Lucy shrugged casually.

 

“Jesus… It’s not…” - Gwil began to mutter, but his cast mate cut him off, her tone smug.

 

“Yeah, you’ve never been in one before.”

 

“ _ No _ , I haven’t, for the matter.” - Gwilym stressed all parts of his response.

 

“Always time for firsts then.” - Lucy smirked, finishing her drink - “I even brought my strap on to the hotel room.” - She watched the Welshman’s expression change from mild to extreme shock, and she felt the need to continue. - “Well, Rami’s coming over tomorrow, I couldn’t just leave it at home!”

 

“Okay, I gotta go now.” - The tall actor stood, but Lucy put her hand on his arm to hold him back.

 

“Wait, what about the rest of the plan?” - Gwilym looked around before he answered.

 

“I see Ben’s waiting for him by the loo, I’ll go talk to him quickly.” - He glances back at Lucy. - “Can you inform the others and ask if they’re willing to join?” 

 

“Sure, meet me back here afterwards.” - The actress nodded and gave the Welshman a little smirk before standing and walking over to Allen and Jessica. Gwil snuck up to Ben and hastily explained the situation, keeping watch as he did, so that they didn’t come into any surprises.

 

“Are you joking?!?!” - Ben called out loudly in a mixture of surprise and bewilderment.

 

“Keep your voice down, Hardy. This is a secret operation.” - The tall one gritted through his teeth as he leaned closer to the Englishman.

 

“So what, now we’re in the porno version of some spy movie?” - Ben reiterated, whispering back at Gwilym.

 

“Dammit Ben, just tell me if you’re in or not!”

 

“Of course I’m in.” - Ben replied in a defensive tone, checking the door before turning back to Gwil - “I’ll sober him up and bring him back to the hotel. Here’s my room card, but don’t let anybody know.”

 

“Thank you. See you later then.” - Gwilym stormed off to the sofas, meeting Lucy and the wedded couple. - “So?” - He asked expectantly.

 

“We’ve got two yeses here.” - Lucy pointed at the Irishman and his spouse with a wink.

 

“Great!” - The Welshman gave them a double thumbs up.

 

“We should get going soon, though, don’t we?” - Jessica enquired, arms hooked with Allen’s as they were standing a little bit to the side. 

 

“Yeah, to “set the stage”, so to say?” - Allen added.

 

“Yes, good idea! And we still fit into one cab. Let’s go!” - Gwil clapped his hands together before ushering the group outside.

 

******

 

Joe was babbling nonsense all the way through their taxi ride, but Ben didn’t mind at all. He found it utterly endearing for one; also, he knew what was about to come, and he could barely hold back a smug grin at the thought of their plan coming true. Ben paid the driver and lead the now fairly sober Joe into the hotel building. The ginger began to suspect something was going on when the blond started off in a completely different direction.

 

“Hey, my room’s the other way!” - Joe nodded towards the left end of the hall, and Ben just chuckled, shaking his head.

 

“Who said I wanted to take you to  _ your _ room?” - The Englishman turned to Joe, smirking mischievously and raising a brow at the redhead’s slightly flustered expression - “Or do you not want to get into my pants any longer?”

 

“Well, I mean, I’m obviously  _ not _ gonna’ say no to that.” - Joe corrected himself - “I just wasn’t expecting you to say yes, is all.” - Ben grinned and turned to unlock the entrance to his suite.

 

“Of course I was going to say yes. As were they.” - The muscular blond flung the door open, revealing the rest of the team already waiting in there.

 

“I… w-what is happening here?” - Joe blinked a few times, his eyes shifting from one cast member to another.

 

“Not much of a charmer now, are you?” - Allen joked with a broad grin on his face.

 

“Ben, what’s going on?” - The redhead turned to him in worry - “What have I done?”

 

“Don’t ask me! You were the one trying to talk off everyone’s clothes at the party.” - The Englishman put up his arms defensively.

 

“So, we thought we’d give you what you wanted.” - Lucy chimed in with a playful smirk.

 

“All of you?” - Joe pointed at everyone standing in front of him.

 

“Yep.” - Gwilym nodded and Joe let out a nervous chuckle.

 

“I must be still drunk, or I’m dreaming.”

 

“Oh no, dear, it’s all real.” - Jessica shook her head gently, smiling. Joe took a deep breath and paced around in the room for a moment.

 

“Well, then I guess you should start forming a queue or something.” - He looked up from the floor and grinned smugly. He thought he had won that round, only to be shocked by the next comment.

 

“Actually, we all were going to take you at once.” - Ben corrected his co-star, whose only reaction was a laugh.

 

“Ha-ha, you’re funny, Benjamin.” - Joe patted Ben’s shoulder, but the smile on his face faded as soon as he realised his mates weren’t joking.” - “What, really?”

 

“No pressure, of course…” - Allen supplied.

 

“...But if you want to go along with it… you were kind of whoring around the whole night, so the treatment should match the behaviour, don’t you think?” - Lucy tilted her head innocently, but the fiery gleam in her eyes and the way she dragged her words suggested something else.

 

“Holy shit, yes…” - Joe parted his lips, completely in awe of Lucy and her reply.

 

“What was that again?” - Ben furrowed his brows, smirking impishly.

 

“Yes!” - Joe countered enthusiastically - “I want you all to do… whatever you want with me.”

 

“That’s… a bold statement, but we’ll take it.” - Gwilym jested, before turning to the others - “Then I suggest… ladies first?”

 

“You bet.” - Jessica grinned, passing the tall man by as she and Lucy made their way towards the bed.

“I suppose we can all agree that he doesn’t get to cum until we do?” - Lucy asked the rest of the room as she fastened the strap on to her hips.

 

“Yeah, let’s make him work for it.” - Ben agreed, as did everyone else.

 

“Good. Now come here, sweetheart.” - Jessica smiled, rolling her long skirt up to her hips as she called for Joe. 

 

The ginger climbed onto the furniture, getting on all fours. He still couldn’t quite believe what was about to happen, even as he peered over his shoulder and saw Lucy coating the sex toy in lube. Joe swallowed audibly, turning back to watch Jessica slip off her panties and playfully whack him in the face with them, the lacy fabric leaving a slightly tingling sensation on his cheek for a moment. The next thing he knew, he felt a slight weight pushing down on him as Lucy leaned in to whisper in his ear.

 

“If there’s anything you don’t want to do, just say so, okay?” - The blonde actress asked before reaching around to unzip Joe’s dress trousers and push them down along with his pants.

 

“Yeah!” - Joe nodded quickly - “You sure Rami’s okay with this?”

 

“Of course.” - Lucy chuckled - “The only reason he might be mad is because he didn’t get to shag you.” - She continued as she rubbed the tip of the strap on along Joe’s hole.

 

“Okay… That’s, um… reassuring?” - The redhead shivered at the coldness of the lubricant on his sensitive skin, before Jessica grabbed him by the chin and turned his head towards her.

 

“Now, honey, time to get to work.” - Joe didn’t need to be urged any further. He bent down slightly, hugging Jessica’s thighs and began to swirl his tongue around her clit, getting a satisfied moan out of the recipient.

 

In the meantime, Lucy pushed the toy in, earning a groan from Joe, who shifted to spread his legs more for her. Lucy then switched on the vibrating function, making the American’s limbs tremble at the sudden overwhelming sensation. The blonde gripped Joe’s hips as she started rolling hers, the vibrations teasing her even through the fabric of her underwear. Focussing on Jessica’s pleasure instead of his own was getting rather difficult for Joe as Lucy was hitting the right spot, so his actions grew more intense with Lucy’s increasingly quick and erratic thrusts. The blonde woman suddenly pushed further inside him with a loud moan, then pulled out just as swiftly, switching off the vibrator as she caught her breath. This gave Joe the opportunity to pay more attention to Jessica, using two fingers and lapping at her swollen bud simultaneously to push her over. It didn’t take too much for her to reach her climax this way, soaking Joe’s fingers, which the ginger eagerly cleaned up afterwards.

 

While the ladies had their way with the redhead, the three men sat back on the couches to enjoy the show, stroking themselves and sometimes each other as they did so, but only to prepare them for their respective turns. Gwilym was the first one to rise from his seat, stepping to the bed and looking over his spent co-stars.

 

“Mind passing the baton to us, girls?” - The Welshman raised his brows, a faint smirk on his countenance.

 

“Not at all. He’s all yours, but be gentle with him, boys.” - Jessica replied, glancing at Joe for a second.

 

“Oh, we’re not planning on that at all, actually.” - Ben chipped in, Allen joining him as well.

 

“Good God…” - Joe buried his face into the pillow beneath him, his body jerking softly when Lucy gave his bum a firm slap as she clambered off the bed, the American letting out a squeaking noise in surprise.

 

“You’ll be alright.” - The actress gave him a grin as Jessica got off, too, gently patting Joe’s ass where Lucy spanked him.

 

“Right… what can I do for you, gentlemen?” - Joe sighed before flashing a dorky but charming grin at his male cast mates.

 

“You could get on your knees, for one.” - Allen quipped, shooting a devilish smirk at the redhead, who immediately complied.

 

“Good boy.” - Gwilym praised him as his hand slowly moved up and down on his cock - “Allen, do you really need that tie right now?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Then bind this little slut for us, please.” - The Welshman kept eye contact with Joe the whole time.

 

“With pleasure.” - The Irishman undid his tie, and, moving behind Joe, he wrapped the piece of silky cloth around the ginger’s wrists tightly enough that he couldn’t move them, but so that it didn’t feel too uncomfortable for him either.

 

“Let’s see how well your mouth handles it before we take that pretty arse of yours.” - Ben licked his lips as he admired his tied up friend.

 

“This is like, the better version of an all you can eat buffet.” - Joe remarked in jest at the sight of his co-stars exposed. 

 

The goofy simper was wiped off his face when Ben grabbed him by the nape of his neck, and thrusted into his mouth, making Joe gag a bit until he could relax his muscles. Ben was unforgiving as he fucked the ginger’s throat, gripping a fistful of his auburn locks and panting heavily, because he felt  _ so good _ around him. Although he wanted to finish in Joe’s mouth so badly, the muscular blond let him go shortly after, spanking his now slick cock on the redhead’s face a few times before pulling back.

 

“Not bad for a start. He’s all yours.” - Ben grinned, nodding to Gwilym, who stepped closer to Joe, caressing the ginger’s cheeks gently.

 

“Such a brute, isn’t he, my dear?” - Joe looked up at the tall man standing in front of him. The Welshman towered over him even as he was kneeling on the bed. Gwil let the tip of his member graze Joe’s lips as he talked.

 

“Wanna’ show him how it’s done, pup?” - Gwilym murmured, his soothing voice sent a wave of warmth all over Joe’s body. Their eyes were fixed on each other as Joe’s lips gradually sunk down on Gwilym’s cock, making the man gasp in delight. 

 

“So good, love…” - Gwil mumbled between moans, his fingers getting tangled in the russet strands, rolling his hips slowly into Joe’s movements before stopping.

 

Joe let the Welshman go with a pop, almost disappointed as he glanced up to see Gwilym trading places with Allen. 

 

“Looks like you can use that pretty mouth for more than just talking, eh?” - The Irishman grinned as he lifted Joe’s cheek to level his gaze. 

 

He wanked himself a few times quickly, then pressed his cock against Joe’s face, smearing precum all over his lips, before the redhead took him all at once. Allen threw his head back with a groan, steadying himself by gripping Joe’s shoulders as the ginger sucked him off. Joe’s cock began stirring again after the girls had ravished him, and he knew he was in for a long night. He was throbbing and wanted to touch himself so badly; luckily for him, his hands were tied, otherwise he would’ve faced punishment. He breathed out loudly when Allen slid out of his mouth, peeking up at the boys in anticipation.

 

“Well, fuck, I’m gonna’ go first.” - Allen growled under his nose, freeing Joe’s hands from the hold of his tie. - “Who wants to join?” - He didn’t even have to ask twice, as Ben was already climbing onto the bed.

 

“How about you go from behind? I need his lips around me again.” - The blond grinned up at Allen before shifting to kneel beside Joe, who was already on all fours. 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” - The Irishman grabbed Joe by the hips, teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock between his cheeks as Ben already began to fill the American’s mouth. 

 

Joe let out a needy moan as Allen slid inside him, gripping the sheets tightly to keep his balance as the two men fucked him mercilessly. The ginger’s swollen cock was oozing precum on the covers, twitching and screaming for attention. Yet, he hadn’t regretted agreeing to this hotel room treatment at all – quite the contrary, he actually enjoyed showing everyone how much a hungry slut he was, and how well he took everyone’s sweet torture. After a while, Ben’s thrusts slowed down, and so did Allen’s, the latter even pulling out. A second later Joe felt spots of warmth against his rear as the Irishman reached his climax, letting every drop of his cum decorate the ginger’s lovely behind.

 

“So bloody gorgeous, love…” - Allen growled through his teeth, giving Joe’s bum a gentle tap before pulling away.

 

“What a sight indeed…” - Joe heard Gwilym’s husky lilt echoing from behind him, but he couldn’t turn around to see him, as his lips were still wrapped around Ben’s cock. - “I wonder how I could make it even better…”

 

Joe almost melted into a puddle when Gwil finally touched his aching cock, giving it a few unhurried strokes as the Welshman teased the redhead’s hole with his slender fingers. He thrusted into the tall man’s grip impatiently while Ben was hitting the back of his throat.

 

“Sshh, not so fast, pup.” - Gwilym shushed the smaller man, his words calming and free of judgment. 

 

He curled his digits inside Joe, making the redhead’s legs quiver, his whimpers still audible to the whole room. Gwil soon replaced his fingers with his length, making Joe cry out in beautiful agony. The Welshman’s thrusts were slow and deep, as opposed to Ben’s, who began to pick up his pace again, releasing into Joe’s hot and sloppy mouth. He tried to swallow all of Ben’s huge load, but a few drops of fluid managed to escape, running down the corner of Joe’s lips. Once Joe caught his breath, he didn’t hold his voice back, moaning and groaning loudly to let his partner know how good he made him feel.

 

“G-Gwil… I’m so… let me…” - The ginger begged, burying his face into the crumpled up sheets.

 

“I know, darling boy… Just a little more…” - Gwilym shifted to be able to push deeper into his petite friend, getting closer to the edge.

 

“P-please…” - Joe’s voice cracked, his whole body quaking as his own orgasm drew nearer as well. 

 

It took every bit of his willpower not to come right then and there, especially since his tall co-star felt so amazing. Gwil shuddered as he reached the height of his pleasure, filling Joe’s tight hole to the brim, immediately lying down and pulling the redhead to him, so that their bodies were pressed together. The Welshman wrapped a hand around Joe’s cock again, while his own was still twitching inside Joe’s arse, and started wanking him swiftly. The small man uttered the most delicious and lustful sounds as he arched into Gwilym’s fist, no longer caring who might hear him. He squirmed restlessly before spilling all over his stomach with a long, drawn-out moan, his head tilted against Gwil’s chest.  

  
  


*****

Soon after the SAG awards, pictures of the event flooded the internet, and of course, the BoRhap cast took their part in uploading the best ones on instagram. Gwilym shared a group photo they took where everyone is reaching out to grab Joe’s ass to commemorate the wild night they had before. Of course, no one but them, and maybe a few other hotel dwellers really knew what happened on the suite, and the fans may have thought it was a joke. Joe contemplated making a comment for a long time, eventually deciding to rouse the people’s imagination.

 

“I’m still limping.” - He typed out and pressed send with a smug grin on his face. 


End file.
